1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved nursing bottle construction particularly adapted for holding a collapsible liquid container therein.
More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to a nursing bottle particularly adapted for engaging and retaining a collapsible liquid container as described in my co-pending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 400,383, filed on Sept. 24, 1973 and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,542.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art various types of cylindrical bottles have been provided for holding therein liquid containers of the collapsible or non-collapsible type. These containers consist in most cases of a hollow cylindrical body having an open end with a clamping ring provided thereabout whereby to retain a nipple element over an open-ended container which is retained in the bottle. Also, the clamping ring holds the nipple end and the open-ended container in sealed relationship. As the liquid is dispensed from the container, air will enter the container particularly when the nipple end is removed from the infant's mouth. Thus, air becomes entrapped in the container and will be dispensed with the liquid causing the infant to have gas. Also, the sealing arrangement between the nipple end and the container is sometimes imperfect causing the liquid to seep out through the clamping ring and further resulting in air leaking into the container. Further, these type of containers are time consuming when assembling same in a bottle holder.